


Pass through

by apathyinreverie



Series: Crack the skies [4]
Category: Hellsing, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: “Alexander, darling, what are y-,“ Magnus is stepping up behind him, hand coming to rest softly on the small of his back as his husband finally follows him into the living room. Though he trails off as soon as he spots what so clearly caught Alec’s attention.Then, a drawn-out sigh.“Alucard,” Magnus greets, definite exasperation in his voice. “How nice of you to drop by.” A slight pause, before Magnus adds on pointedly, “Though, I really wish you’d actually remember to call ahead for once.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alucard, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Crack the skies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818058
Comments: 33
Kudos: 286





	Pass through

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: This is the Alucard from the anime Hellsing, as in the dark and blood-thirsty, ridiculously overpowered, happily inhuman, purely _awesome_ Alucard. Not to be confused with the woe-is-me, pretty-boy one from Castlevania XD

Alec stares, having come to a rather abrupt stop in the doorway of the loft’s living room.

He can hear Magnus puttering about behind him, following him into the loft from their shopping trip, closing the door behind them, the rustling of purchases being put down, a coat being discarded. But it’s an absent sort of awareness. Since pretty much all of Alec’s attention is currently focused on the guy sitting on their couch.

Black hair, skin so pale it is nearly white, yellow tinted glasses hiding his eyes, an old-fashioned blood-red coat, the fabric fanning out around where he is sitting, like blood spilling over their couch, a matching hat obscuring most of the guy’s features in its shadow.

The intruder is clearly waiting for them, calm, so utterly, nonchalantly relaxed, leaning back casually in his seat but somehow still straight-backed, legs crossed in front of him, hands folded on his own knee, posture perfectly proper.

All the while darkness pours off him in waves, a nearly tangible, continuous pulse of power so dark it almost seems to dim the lights around them a little, radiating off of him in a way that has every single one of Alec’s hairs standing on end. It’s near palpable, the air heavy with it, like a heat-haze in shades of blood-red and fathomless black, shimmering around them.

Alec’s instincts are blaring at him in alarm, in warning, in a constant _bereadybereadybeready_ that he is more than familiar with but hasn’t felt near this intense since before he took down his first Greater Demon, several years back. It’s been a long time since anything had his senses pinging a warning at him quite like this.

Which kind of begs the question.

_Just who in the…_

“Alexander, darling, what are y-,“ Magnus is stepping up behind him, hand coming to rest softly on the small of his back as his husband finally follows him into the living room. Though he trails off as soon as he spots what so clearly caught Alec’s attention.

Then, a drawn-out sigh.

“Alucard,” Magnus greets, definite exasperation in his voice. “How nice of you to drop by.” A slight pause, before he adds on pointedly, “Though, I really wish you’d remember to call ahead for once.”

Red eyes glinting amusedly from behind tinted glasses, a smirk, more teeth than anything else. Which is also when Alec spots the fangs.

A vampire, then. Well, a vampire of _some_ sort at least.

Because… The feeling Alec is getting off this guy is nothing like what he is used to feeling from vampires, even the more ancient ones he has come across over the years. Hell, he has faced down several of the Greater Demons and at no point during any of those encounters did Alec’s battle instincts feel anywhere near as warily vigilant as they do right now.

There is just something about this… man. Something unspoken but still very much there, near tangible in the air around them. It’s not even so much of a threat, instead going so far beyond that. His very _presence_ feels inescapable.

“Magnus,” the recently named Alucard practically purrs, voice dark, rumbling out of his chest in a way that is most certainly not-quite-human either. “Just thought I’d come by to check on my favorite little warlock.”

And, his own instincts blaring in alarm aside, Alec still can’t help but raise an eyebrow at that.

Because, ‘ _little_ warlock’?

Either this guy is catastrophically unaware of Magnus’ own standing in the world or, well, he might also just be teasing Magnus. _Or_ – and Alec really hopes he is wrong about this – this guy actually _has_ seniority over Magnus based on age, power, standing, or quite possibly a combination of all of the above.

Going by the way Alec’s hair is still standing on end just from this man’s mere presence, he knows which of those explanations he would put his money on. A thought which is already pretty hair-raising on its own.

A feeling which then only increases when Alec suddenly finds himself at the center of this apparent vampire's attention.

“Now, who might this little beacon be?” the probably-a-vampire Alucard asks, voice still that same dark rumbling, the same smirk on his face, red eyes obscured by the glasses and the shadow of his hat, but his gaze still rather ridiculously weighty in spite of it.

Beside Alec, Magnus just sighs – possibly at having his request that his visitors actually call ahead before dropping in be entirely ignored – but concedes rather easily, “Alucard, this is Alexander. My husband.”

There is a calm sort of emphasis on those last two words that Alec is quite certain he hasn’t heard Magnus ever use before. It’s not quite a threat, nor is it a challenge, or even a real warning. It sounds more like a claim. A simple but so very significant claim of ‘this one is mine’. Like lines drawn in the sand. Like that’s all that is needed.

Alec doesn’t get a chance to contemplate that bit any further before Magnus is turning to face him and there is something almost apologetic in his eyes as he introduces with a slight wince. “Alexander, this is Alucard. The Nosferatu.”

Alec blinks. He can’t possibly have heard that right.

Because, ‘Nosferatu’? As in… _the first vampire_?

Nosferatu, the ancient demon, who the Clave rather likes to pretend doesn’t actually exist, as much as their own archaic scriptures say otherwise.

Nosferatu who according to legend succeeded where all other demons failed and none has succeeded since, who did what was thought to be impossible, ridding himself of the ties that bind all demon-kind to the realms of hell. Who left hell entirely behind, claiming earth as his dominion instead. Who, in leaving whatever draw hell might ever have had on him behind, also rid himself entirely of the ties, the restrictions, the binds placed on demons and angels alike whenever they cross into humanity’s realm, the shackles placed on their powers when crossing realms by the very ties binding them to their own dimensions.

Nosferatu who, in contrast to all other demons crossing into humanity’s realm, is no longer bound, his powers unfettered while on earth, utterly free of restraints.

_Well, that at least explains the sheer **power** I can feel practically pouring off him._

Nosferatu, as in the original vampire who passed on his immortality to mundanes – though legend can’t seem to quite agree on whether vampirism originated as a curse or whether it was a disease or possibly just an inborn power passed on from demon to man – binding humans to an undead life alongside himself. Who in escaping hell and ridding himself of its draw managed to exceed any other creature’s power on earth.

Nosferatu who is rumored to be the only true immortal in existence, because - unlike all other demons or even angels - death no longer forces him from this realm, without any ties to hell binding him to his original dimension left free to regenerate, to reform, to gather power anew, while on earth.

The demon Nosferatu. Who apparently goes by the name of Alucard these days.

And who is currently sitting on their couch, in the loft’s living room, looking rather cheerfully at ease.

Alec blinks.

_Well, damn._

Then, Magnus is fluidly stepping past him, hand brushing along the small of Alec’s back as he goes, moving over to settle into the armchair across from Alucard, easily falling into a conversation with the vampire, Magnus even seeming rather relaxed throughout, all bright expressions and enthusiastic gestures. Never mind that by leaving him in the doorway Magnus is also oh-so-smoothly giving Alec the out to make himself scarce and disappear to some other part of the loft if he wants to. You know, in case Alec isn’t comfortable dealing with someone like Alucard and wants to instead leave Magnus alone with the insanely powerful intruder in their loft.

Alec almost snorts in derision at that thought.

_Yeah, like that’s going to happen._

He takes another second to observe the way the vampire is so clearly perfectly relaxed in their home, the darkly mesmerizing power saturating the air around them, the condescendingly amused smirk, the challenging tilt of his head as his red eyes glint over at Alec.

So, Alec just sighs. And then simply moves over to join them, though instead of taking a seat in the free chair to the left, he easily settles on the armrest of Magnus’ armchair instead, immediately feels his husband’s arm sliding smoothly, easily, naturally around his hips, hand coming to settle on Alec’s opposite thigh. Because, visitor be damned, this is their home and no one, no matter how ludicrously powerful or ridiculously strange, is ever going to make him keep his distance from Magnus in their own home.

He watches the grin on Alucard’s face promptly widen most likely in reaction to Alec’s rather obvious exasperation at the entire situation, even more fang on show, expression condescendingly delighted, a rumbling chuckle in his voice as he continues talking to Magnus - about some police girl? with some comments about 'his master' strewn in, whatever that means - his tone patronizingly amused throughout.

Alec is honestly tempted to shake his head in utter exasperation at his husband’s so incredibly odd collection of acquaintances – _friends? strays?_ _family?_ – who keep popping up in their living room so very frequently.

Not to even mention that, when compared to some of the _other_ people who tend to make rather random appearances around the loft, Alucard – original vampire or not, so obviously, unapologetically inhuman in a way Alec is sure he has never quite witnessed anyone be before, so hair-raisingly powerful his presence utterly eclipses anything else Alec has ever come across on earth, whether it be Greater Demons or Arch Angels or those Shadowworlders who fancy themselves _special_ for some reason or other – actually seems fairly… _normal_ in comparison, definitely nowhere near the strangest or quirkiest or just plain _most_ _bizarre_ of the various characters who have shown up to pay the Lightwood-Bane household a visit just this year. Turns out, the original vampire himself barely even makes the top ten.

And Alec absolutely refuses to consider what that little fact may say about Magnus and him, about their life together, in turn.

Then again, it’s not like he or Magnus would change anything about it, even if they could.

To the contrary.

They actually wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a piece of utter self-indulgence, because Alucard from Hellsing is my absolute, no-contest, hands-down, all-time favorite anime character ever and I’ve been wanting to write a fic with him in it since before I ever even actually started writing fanfic at all. Also, the image of someone even more ridiculously powerful than I generally like to write Magnus casually meandering into the loft was rather fun as well.
> 
> And, yes, I absolutely snuck my worldbuildy explanation for why the Greater Demons and Arch Angels in the show really weren’t all that notably powerful (not to even mention how easily they were defeated by a couple of kids running about) into this. Because I just couldn’t help myself XD
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D


End file.
